Probablement
by Alounet
Summary: Cormac a une soudaine attirance pour un autre garçon... Mais Cormac n'est pas doué quand il s'agit de dire à quelqu'un qu'il a envie de lui. Slash Cormac/Harry.


**Titre** : Probablement

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance Yaoi

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Cormac McLaggen

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : C'est un petit truc de rien du tout, plus ou moins mignon, ou j'utilise Cormac comme narrateur. Il nous fait alors part de son attirance pour un autre garçon, à savoir Harry Potter. C'est quelque chose de léger, voilà, pas de lemon mais j'aime beaucoup Cormac :)_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mis à le regarder de cette manière. Au début, c'est sa meilleure pote que je voulais me faire. Pas qu'elle soit particulièrement canon, mais son côté un peu coincée, rat de bibliothèques et méga intelligente avait tendance à me faire de l'effet.

Enfin ouais, sauf que ça c'était avant, avant que je me mette à bander rien qu'en regardant son meilleur pote, le célèbre et unique Harry Potter. J'avais jamais compris jusque là toute cette fascination que le monde entier pouvait avoir pour lui. Six ans que j'avais à le fréquenter à Poudlard et six ans qu'il lui arrivait tout un tas de trucs le mettant en avant.

Mais la question qui me tournait la tête depuis plus d'une heure que je le matais pendant son entraînent de Quidditch, c'était de savoir si je pouvais être gay. Gay, totalement, je pense pas. Bisexuel pourquoi pas. Disons que je suis plutôt ouvert d'esprit et que j'aime bien le sexe. J'ai commencé très tôt.

Ma première année, j'avais onze ans, et j'ai réussit à me faire une "vieille". Enfin, une fille de cinquième année. Une vraie chaudasse qui allumait tous les mecs de sa promo. Je sais pas pourquoi moi particulièrement j'ai eu droit à ses faveurs, toujours est-il qu'elle ma offert ma première fellation dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Je crois qu'un fantôme du nom de Mimi Geignarde nous a maté.

Après ça, j'en voulais toujours plus. J'ai convaincu quelques gars de ma classe de me branler de temps en temps, toujours "entre mecs", sans que ça n'aille plus loin, et c'est au bal de Noël que j'ai eu le droit à la totale. Une fille de Beaux Bâtons, sexy, séduisante, blonde, une vraie beauté. Elle m'a dépucelé. J'ai pris mon pied, mais grave. Et depuis j'enchaînais les conquêtes féminines.

Mais maintenant, c'est une conquête masculine que je voulais. Un beau brun à lunettes, sportif et à croquer.

- Je peux te parler Potter ?

Je l'avais finalement intercepté quelques jours plus tard à la sortie d'un de ses cours. Il était encore une fois fourré avec ses deux sangsues de Granger et Weasley.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il aurait à te dire, rétorqua le Weasley.

- Il me semble pas t'avoir adressé la parole.

- Laisse Ron, c'est bon, je vous rejoint à la salle commune.

Hermione entraîna son pote - ou son mec on ne sait plus trop - derrière elle et Harry resta devant moi, les bras croisés, attendant de savoir ce que je lui voulais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Bon écoute voilà, je vais te parler plutôt cash, j'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Ca te dirait un rencard avec moi ?

Je crois qu'il manqua de s'étrangler. Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à une telle proposition de ma part. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était déstabilisé.

- Tu es gay Cormac ?

- Quoi ? Non, je préfère dire que je suis bisexuel. En vrai, je suis jamais sorti avec un mec. Disons que tu serais mon premier et que, bon merde, tu vas me répondre oui ?

- Je ne suis pas gay Cormac, désolé de...

- On s'en fiche ça, je te parle juste de passer un bon moment entre mecs, toi et moi, tu vois ? Le rencard c'était parce que je voulais pas te sauter dessus tout de suite, je me suis dit que t'aurais envie de manger un truc avant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Il éclata de rire, comme si je venais de lui dire la plus grande des blagues du moment. Petit con.

- Sérieusement tu me fais une blague là ?

- J'ai une tête de clown ? lui dis-je passablement énervé. Bon laisse tomber.

Je préférais en rester là. Soit je m'y étais pris comme un idiot - et c'est pas impossible, même les meilleurs se ramassent - soit il était toujours puceau et n'avait pas envie que sa première fois soit avec un mec comme moi. Je pouvais le comprendre. Pour ma part, fallait que je l'oublie, et que je me trouve un autre mec à qui penser et à mettre dans mon lit.

Sauf que j'y arrivais pas. C'était toujours ce petit con de Potter que j'avais en tête. Et bizarrement, même si on ne se parlait toujours quasiment pas, je le voyais me regarder dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Une fois, j'en ai eu marre. Le voir me scruter puis tourner les yeux dès que moi je me permettais de le regarder, ça avait le don de m'agacer. Je l'ai retrouvé dans les toilettes du cinquième.

- T'as un truc à me dire à toujours me mater comme ça ?

- Quoi ? Mais tu délires là, me répondit-il en se frottant les mains.

- T'en as parlé à tes potes c'est ça ? Et vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Pauvre con va !

D'ordinaire, j'aurais pu m'énerver et lancer un sort par "vengeance", mais avec lui, j'en avais pas l'envie. A chaque fois que je le voyais, une folle érection me prenait.

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que... T'étais vraiment sérieux l'autre jour ou pas ?

Je me calmais, légèrement.

- Bien sûr que je l'étais. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

- Parce qu'ici, t'as plutôt la réputation d'être un mec à nanas qui les collectionne, je me trompe pas non ?

- Et alors ?

- Alors pourquoi tout à coup, tu voudrais sortir avec un mec ?

- Qui a parlé de sortir ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais juste passer un bon moment, c'est tout.

Il sembla déçu par ma réponse. C'était bizarre. Il ramassa ses affaires de classe et avant de quitter la pièce me dit :

- C'est pas ce que je recherche. Désolé.

Avant qu'il ne sorte définitivement et ne quitte la pièce, il fallait que je lui demande :

- Et si je recherchais une relation on va dire plutôt... sérieuse, stable et tout ce qui s'en suit, ta réponse serait différente ?

Il eut un temps avant de me répondre. Avant de m'avouer :

- Probablement.


End file.
